The Red Witch
by Author2014
Summary: Reid meets a mystery girl that is all he could ever hope for. But, when he seems to lose her, can he find her again? One problem: he doesn't even know her name. REIDXOC Warning: HEAVY M RATING! This is my story revamped...hope you enjoy.
1. Score One: The First Time

I changed accounts with a friend and decided to repost this sotry on here. I know I has been like a year, but whatever...REVIEW!

**I don't own The Covenant**

* * *

The party was in full swing. People crowded the dance floor and many others were drinking down enough booze to knock out a heard of cattle. The Halloween party was a complete success. The numerous costumes were the best in Massachusetts.

Reid took another swing of the hard mixture someone handed to him not too long ago. He watched as bodies grinned together and the music drowned out the noises of the action he hoped on getting later on that night. No girls caught his eye. A few that were already drunk tried to play their luck, but he wasn't in the mood for a quick one. His pale blue eyes scanned the crowd of Spencer students for a girl that could go a couple of rounds.

A few minuets passed until something red caught his attention. It was a girl weaving through the crowd. A red plastic cup in her hand, not a drop being spilled. Her long, brown hair was highlighted red. It went perfect with her red, sexy witch outfit. A red mask with glitter covered her face. The black tutu dress had a red band around her waist and a red layer in the frail. Her stripped stockings and hat matched the color schemes. Reid watched as she finally made it to an empty spot on the wall to take a drink.

As she lowered her cup, she spotted him watching her. Her rust red eyes scanned him up and down as she licked her lips. Reid stalked over to her, clearly on a mission. She sat down her drink before vanishing into the mix of costumes. He followed in, but lost her. Reid searched frantically for her. She was no where in sight.

"Looking for someone, Mr. Garwin," a sweet voice asked behind him. He turned around to find the red, wicked, beauty. A grin forming across his lips.

"Not anymore." Reid grabbed her upper arms, carful not to be too rough, as he pulled her against him. Her plump breast smashing against his hard chest. He captured her lips in a searing kiss that had most girls weak in the knees and not able to respond, but not her. She kissed him back with the same force.

The girl moaned as his hands moved down her back and cupped her ass under her dress. Reid felt his cock harden ever more as she pressed their lower halves together. Her hands found their way into his blonde hair. As the kiss intensified, she moved her hands down his chest to the waist band of his pants. A groaned escaped his lips when she teased him with a light skim over his tip.

"A little excited, Blondie?" she whispered in his ear before taking a nip on his lobe.

Reid spun her around getting a small squeak of surprise out of her. "My bedroom," he growled. He dipped his head down to suck and nip at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Reid wanted her to remember him after the night was over. Satisfied with his mark, Reid demand, "Now."

Without hesitation, she took off to the staircase. Reid was right on her heels. Grabbing her hand as they reached the top, he pulled her to his room at the end of the hall. As soon as they entered and the door was locked shut, Reid found himself pressed against the wall with warm lips trailing down his neck as the buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. Reid made quick work of the back zipper of her dress. Her hat joined the pile of discarded clothes. Once his pants dropped to the full, Reid decided to take charge again.

Flipping their positions, Reid lifted her up to cage her between him and the wall. With their mouths smashed together, she kicked off her black flats and rubbed her hand up his arms to his neck and brought him closer. Leaving him in only his boxers, Reid brought them over to his bed. With her pinned beneath him, Reid kissed his way down her body. He got rid of the sexy red bra to knead and suck on her perky breasts. A gasp escaped her lips. Reid continued down her body with a path of kisses. He enjoyed the feeling of her coming undone beneath him. The matching thong didn't last long either.

Leaving her in her socks and mask, Reid caught her in another blazing kiss. He slipped out of his boxers and positioned himself at her entrance. With a fast, hard thrust, Reid was buried completely inside her. They both moaned at the sensation. The friction was intoxicating. He had never met a girl that did that to him.

"Garwin, please move," she begged giving her hips a small thrust.

"Tell me how you want it."

"Please," she asked as he started an extremely slow pace that even he didn't like.

"Please what?"

She tried to meet him with her thrust, but Reid held her in place by her hips. "Fuck me, Garwin," she gasped.

He stopped completely only to receive a groan from the woman underneath him. He took in the picture. Her highlighted hair was spread across his pillows. Her creamy skin perfect. Reid dipped his blonde head and gave her an earth shattering kiss. When he pulled away, he asked, "Fuck you how?"

The mystery girl was breathing heavily from all the emotions he was causing her. Her rusty eyes were glossed over. She gave him a small grin, then he felt her muscles wrapped around him tighten so tight that he couldn't keep his eyes open. "Hard, Reid, fuck me hard."

"Baby, I'm going to make sure you can't walk for a week," he promised her. Reid moved his hips the fastest he's ever done. In and out, never missing a beat on his rapid pace. He felt her legs wrapped back around him and pushed him in deeper. A whole new sensation took place and he couldn't suppress the moan of ecstasy to save his life. "Oh God."

Reid bent down and kissed her as the wonderful feeling at the base of his cock. She wrapped arms around his neck and through her head back, "Oh, fuck." Her nails dragged down his back, no doubt leaving long, red, streaks.

"I thought that was what we were doing," he said through heavy breaths. The tightening around his cock grew and he knew she was close to coming. Not waiting any longer, Reid raised her hips off the bed so that ever thrust hit the sweet spot.

The girl wrapped her legs tighter. "Reid, I going to …," she said with each movement of their entangled sweaty bodies.

"Come for me, babe," he demanded. With a final thrust, she tossed her head back and arched off the bed as she fell over the edge. The ripples running through her pulled him over the edge. They shook together as they came off their high.

Reid bent his head down to rest on her shoulder. Her heavy shaky breathing was all he heard. Hands drifted up and ran though his hair. When they could finally breath again, Reid pulled out and pulled her back to his chest. Reid caged her to him with his arms around her curvy waist. She yawned and he kissed her hair, the hickey he head left earlier and then her ear, whispering, "Get some rest, my red witch." Then exhaustion finally over took him.


	2. Score Two: What Is Your Name?

**WARNING: NOTHING BUT LEMON**

"Are you pissed?"

Was he pissed? Of course, he was pissed. Never in all the times that he has slept with a girl have they ever left before he woke up. Not to mention, she was the only thing he could think about and he didn't know a damn thing about her. She was a complete mystery. The only thing he had left was her mask and something else. He planned on using that little bit of information to his advantage. Another party was tonight and he was going to find his red witch again.

Reid gave Tyler a smile, "Nope."

Pogue and Caleb look at each other. "He's pissed," they said together.

* * *

Once again, almost midnight and Reid Garwin was waiting patiently to see her. The guys pointed out all day that she might not even show up, but she would. That was why he was wearing the same costume as the first party. He turned down any backroom offer all night, wasted or not. Reid only wanted to have one girl beneath him.

"I was wondering if you would drive all the way here for just another party," a familiar voice called behind him. Reid turned to find her propped against the fireplace. She looked exactly the same, except her mask was different. Of course it was different; he had the one from his party.

"Were you now?" he said taking a few steps closer. She nodded. Her red eyes ran up and down him. There was nothing but pure want in her eyes. "And why would you want me here?"

She smiled before letting out a short giggle. That was a sound he wanted to hear again. "Because," she said stepping up against him, "I was hoping for a round two." She giggled again and he was doomed.

Reid was on her faster than he had ever been before. Their lips smacking together and their tongues fighting for the lead was only the beginning. Soon they were pressed together against the wall. His hands held her perfect hips in a tight grasp. Her hands were roaming over his chest then tugging at his belt. They broke apart long enough to get a breath in and his lips were attached to her smooth neck.

He felt another tug at his pants, "Impatient?"

"Garwin, I had to wait a whole day to get in your pants and I am not waiting another second," she breathed into his ear. She pulled away from him and led him behind the sound station. They disappeared through a back door and ended up in a long hallway. "There's a bathroom down the hall."

Reid gave her a once over again. Her costume was the same. The black mask had red gems attached this time. Her pink lips were swelled form his previous attacks. Her eyes a glossy deep red now. He gave her a hard kiss before pulling her to the bathroom.

As he locked the door, she walked to the wall. Her breaths were deep and even like she just ran a marathon. The girl looked good enough to eat. That was what he intended to do after he got some answers.

Reid leaned over her both hands on either side of her head. The mark he left her the night before was dark compared to the new one on the side of her neck. He couldn't help but smirk. He gave her those for everyone to see. So, any guy that tried to get in her knew that she belonged to someone.

"What's your name?" he whispered.

She smiled and answered plainly, "Not telling."

"I will get the answer out of you, my little witch," he growled in her ear. Reid could hear the sharp intake of breath. Hell, he knew that she was dying to get with him.

"No, you won't, not even if you punish me," she whispered back with a skim of her fingers against his member. Reid had never been challenged before when it came to sex. He had never felt that kind of rush before.

He turned her around to face the wall tossing her hat down on the tile. His ran his hands down her sides until they reached her bottom. Under the black and red frail, a black thong over her sex from him. Her cheeks received a massage before he gave them a slap. Her small squeaks and gasps of excitement was nothing compared to the moan received when he pushed the thong aside and slipped two fingers in.

Reid worked her hard and kept her in place against the wall. She was so wet and tight that he had to hold back his groan. He didn't stop until the girl tired to ride his fingers. The whimper that escaped her made him smirk. "Name?" he growled giving her shoulder a nip.

Her breaths were hard. But somehow she managed to speak. "Never."

Reid went back to what his was doing with his fingers. This time letting her move her hips in time with the flicks of his wrist. Only when he felt her tightening up around him did he leave her warm heat. She groaned as he turned her around.

"Bastard, Blondie, that was a bastard move," she said through quivering lips. He kissed her deep as he moved her over to the sink. Reid wasn't through with her yet. Oh, no. There was still plenty of punishment to be handed out.

He made her turn to the mirror and bend over the sink. Reid wanted her to see how she looks when she comes. He wanted her to know that he was the one making her feel so good. Their eyes stayed latched to one another as he kissed his way down her shoulder to her ass. Reid pushed up the frail to find her cheeks red from his spanks. They were going to be nice and tender when he was done.

"You going to tell me your name yet?" he asked.

"Nope."

Reid didn't hesitate to give her another round of spanks earning hisses from the beautiful girl above him. He made quick work pulling off her red thong and stashing them in his pocket. Souvenir. He undid his belt and pushed his pants so they pooled at his ankles. Reid played it smart by going commando or maybe he was just desperate to be inside her again.

"Name?"

"Still not telling."

He pushed in with a single, hard thrust until he was buried to the hilt. His red witch let out a gasp of pleasure before leaning onto the sink for support.

"Oh, shit," she gasped at the sudden intrusion.

She felt so good around him. Reid couldn't resist her any more. This time was nothing like before. It wasn't careful and lovingly. It was hard, raw sex. With each thrust, Reid could feel her and him getting closer. He pulled her upright by her hair.

God, he almost stopped she was so gorgeous. Her lips parted, her eyes almost closed and her skin had a sheet of clean sweat on it. The black and red mask made him remember that he didn't know who she was. Reid wanted to know about this girl because not only was she able to keep up; somehow, she became more than just a screw.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you will be begging me to stop," he growled with a deep thrust up. That's all it was for a while. Skin slapping against skin. His groans and her moans. Reid latched onto his spot from earlier on her neck. It didn't take long before the girls said something.

"Reid…I'm…I'm…," she panted with each of his thrusts.

"Open your eyes," he ordered. One look of him taking her from behind had her unraveling around him. Her scream of pleasure fueled the fire building in his base. Reid released inside of her with a grunt. Her shaking knees threatened to give way, so he wrapped an arm around her thin waist as he pulled up his pants.

"You okay?" he asked. That when he realized that he never talked to any of the girls after they were done.

The girl nodded, "More than okay, actually."

Reid chuckled as he turned her back around. She seemed exhausted with her heavy eyes and lucid movements. Then he didn't something he had never done before. He kissed her. Never in a million years had he made contact with a girl after the show. Reid held her face in his hands as their mouths moved together.

"Now will you tell me?" he asked against her lips.

The girl shook her head before returning the kiss. It wasn't a heated kiss like before, but more powerful like it meant something. Like he meant something.

Reid played with fire and reached up to remove her mask, but as he slipped it off the lights went out in the bathroom. There was the sound of a lock clicking open and then a flash of light as the door opened. He was blinded for a second to realize the girl had left him with mask in hand and panties in his pocket.

"You will be mine, little witch."

* * *

**TOLD YOU! NOW, REVIEW!**


	3. Score Three: You Aren't Dirty To Me

**This is a rated M, but total Reid-fluffiness! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

He didn't care if the guys thought he was acting weird. Reid could only think about the nights before and what possibly awaited tonight. Remembering how she ran out on him made he rethink everything. How did no one see her run out without a mask? This girl was smarter than he took her for.

"Dude, it's just a girl. What happen to Reid's Fuck-and-forget policy?" Pogue asked.

"That's the problem," Tyler spoke up, "He can't forget about her. She has been the only thing on his mind for the past three days."

Kate giggled at the thought. When he gave her a questioning glare, she sighed, "Reid, you like her. You don't know a thing about her and you like her. She is more than just another thing to get you off, isn't she?"

He didn't answer. Kate was right. The Red Witch was more than just another girl. But, she would be his. Tonight's party was at Tyler's house. The girl would have no where to hide.

* * *

Reid had a plan this time. He would find her without her knowing. That was why he was propped in the corner so he could see everything. There hadn't been a sign of her. By this rate, the party would be winding down in a few hours.

"She's upstairs," a voice called out. Not far away was a girl matching the Red Witch, except it wasn't her. This girl was wearing blue instead of read and her blonde hair was longer than the girl's auburn. "Take a left at the top of the stairs and then take right at the end of the hall. She's looking out the window. By the way, it hurts for her to sit down." The smaller witch left without another word.

He felt his heart cracked. He had been to rough on her last night. Hell, he had hurt her.

Reid broke up the stairs in a dead sprint. One left and a right later, he was brought to a dead stop. She was there alright, but not looking out the window. His little witch was pinned to the wall by Aaron Abbot. She was trying to push him away even though the drunken bastard held both her small wrists in one hand. Abbot tried again to kiss her, but she turned away.

"Get off me, asshole," she said in the struggle.

Aaron slammed her back onto the wall to keep her still. The girl hissed as her butt hit the wall. "What's wrong?" Abbot asked, "Garwin too hard on you? Don't worry; I'll be nice and gentle."

Reid was quick to pull him off her before he could make another move. The ass slammed into the other wall with a thud, but Reid didn't stay to watch. He had an arm around her as he pulled her to the room he always slept in when staying the night. After locking the door, Reid had his arms around her. The hug didn't last as long as he wanted it to.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked in a panic checking her bare arms for marks. The only thing he found was the small red marks on her wrists. He shook his head as he turned them over again and again. Curses flowed out of his mouth at Abbot. That bastard hurt his witch, no, not his witch.

"I'm fine," she whispered before pulling from him. Tears started to swell in her eyes behind her mask. "I thought it was you when he walked up behind me. When I realized it wasn't you, I turned him down. But, he wouldn't back off. God, I can still feel his hands on me. Then he grabbed my ass and knew that we had been together. I feel so dirty." She was rubbing her arms almost raw trying to get rid of the feeling of Abbot against her.

Reid shook his head and pulled her back into his arms. He gave her a long, deep kiss to silence her protest. He tried not to think about how good it felt to have her pressed against him or how she relaxed into the kiss. "I don't think you're dirty, but if you want we can clean you up." Before she could answer, he had her in the adjoining bathroom.

He turned on the shower making sure it wasn't too hot before stripping out of his shirt and pants. Reid kicked off his shoes and socks leaving him only in his red boxers. The girl gave him a smile as he sauntered his way to her.

"You look good in red, Garwin," she whispered bringing her lips up to his. He could never get tired of kissing her.

He moved carefully as his hands ran up and down her back making sure not to touch her butt. On one move down, he caught the back zipper. Reid turned around to her back and unzipped it smoothly. He tugged it down loving the idea that she wasn't wearing a bra. He stopped when he came face to face with her red cheeks though. Red surrounded the small bruises he had left from his spanking. Reid felt so bad that he had put her through pain.

He placed a light kiss on each one. After helping her out of her socks and shoes, he walked around to her front again. She was so gorgeous. Her skin was smooth and tan and her body was built like an athlete. Reid gave her forehead a kiss before letting his forehead rest there.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She shook her head, "I was more than willing, Blondie." Then she surprised him. The girl took her mask off revealing her perfect eyes to him. Light freckles littered under her eyes.

Reid gave her a smile before leading her into the glass shower. He made her stand still as he washed her hair. Reid winked at her as he started to suds up her shoulders. He made quick work of her upper body giving her breasts extra attention. She was squirming by the time he reached her toes.

"God, I could never get enough of you," he whispered as he ran his hands up her inner thighs spreading them for him. She was wet and not just from the water.

"Garwin?"

He didn't give her an answer as he put his mouth against her. She tasted so sweet; like peaches. It was unlike anything he had ever tasted. He could feast on her all night and day. Her muscles began to twitch more and more with each suck and lick. When she was about to come, he let go.

Reid no better than to pull another bastard move so, he picked her up careful not to tough her sore bottom. Her legs wrapped around his waist and brought pulled him into her. They both groaned at the sensation. Her hands tangled into his blonde hair as he tried to stop himself from falling at the feeling of her wrapped around him. She was already twitched around him as he began his slow and steady pace. He wanted this time to be different.

His thrusts became deeper and deeper with each one until he hit that one special spot.

The girl threw her head back and a gasp, "Reid."

Two more thrusts and they had hit their peak. Both were panting trying to calm their breathing at the tremendous that had just racked their bodies. Reid looked up at her and smoothed her copper hair from her face.

It wasn't long before they were dried off and naked under the covers. He gave her bruised wrists a kiss as she curled against him. Reid loved that she didn't walk away after their hot shower. The girl let out a yawn as she laid her head on his shoulder and ran her fingers over his swimmer's six-pack.

"Get some rest," he whispered giving her forehead a kiss.

"I fully intend to rest after that. Who knew Reid Garwin had a sweet side when it came to sex?"

She was right. He had never down that before. Never had he gone down on a girl or have sex in the shower. She was a lot of his firsts. A sudden feeling came over him. He had never really felt it before, but now that he had her asleep next to him it was all he could feel. Could Playboy Reid Garwin be falling in love?

"Yeah, who knew?"

* * *

**There is a pretty box down below just waiting for you to fill it up with your comments!**


	4. Score Four: Returning The Favor

**Back in business and still rated M!**

Kate and Sarah looked at another. Neither could believe that Reid Garwin was whipped. He sure acted whipped and smiled like he was whipped. According to their source, Garwin was indeed whipped like a married man. He only griped about his missing fingerless gloves once before he figured out who had them.

"Last party before Halloween, Reid," Kate warned.

"Yeah, what if last night was the last night you would see your little witch?" Sarah added as she fought off Caleb's spoon from getting to her pudding.

The blonde shrugged, "It was one hell of a goodbye." Tyler chocked on his water. "I'm heading to the dorm, see you guys tonight."

When he was out of the café, Caleb and Pogue turned to their girlfriends. "You guys going to tell him that he's sleeping with Sarah's cousin?" Pogue asked his tan girlfriend.

Kate popped a fry in her mouth, "Nope."

"What about he's being screwed for a few hundred dollars?" Caleb suggested.

"Definitely not," Sarah snapped, "Anyways, we have a plan to get back at Ash. And she won't be able to stop us."

"Oh, yeah," Tyler asked, "Does anyone know who beat Aaron? His nose is broken and he's all bruised up."

* * *

Reid hadn't moved since she walked in. Something wasn't right. The girl was the only witch at the party, but it felt wrong the way she looked at him. There was nothing, but lust in her eyes. Actually, her red eyes were brown tonight. And her outfit was gold with stars on it. It couldn't be the same girl. Could it?

After fifteen minuets of staring at each other, she finally moved from her spot on the window sill. Even the way she moved was different.

"Don't you recognize your witch, Reid?" the girl purred. Her voice was off. It wasn't firm and soft at the same time. And she never called him Reid this early in the game. It always was Garwin or Blondie.

He snorted, "Yeah, but you're not her." Reid walked away brushing the girl aside. As he walked around the crowd and up the mahogany staircase, she was right behind him. Telling him that it was the same girl he had been with. He was able to ignore her until she pushed him against a wall pressing her body against him. She didn't even have the tone muscle that he loved to watched twitch when he had his girl on edge.

"I am her, Reid," she said.

"Then tell me something. What did you leave the first night we were together?"

The girl was stomped. On a sudden guess, she blurted out, "My mask."

Reid smiled, "And?"

"And what?"

"The girl I slept with left something else besides her mask," he explained. He looked her once over to find another thing wrong. Her hickeys were gone. There wasn't even a mark fading away. "I'll give you one last chance to prove that you are her and I'll sleep with you. Kiss me."

She wrapped her thin arms around his neck rising on her tiptoes. As soon as their mouths touched, it didn't smack him upside the head as it should of. The lips were different, the girl, her outfit, everything was different. Reid ripped away from her and started down the hall. The girl's voice called out to him, but he ignored it.

The first door he found unlocked was a scarlet bedroom. Reid didn't bother to look around. He locked it before going straight for the bathroom. Inside, he searched for mouth wash but couldn't find any.

"Looking for something, Mr. Garwin?" a voice behind him asked. The familiar sound snapped his head up. Looking at him through the mirror was his witch. Her eyes were that beautiful shade of rust red and they matched her outfit like before. Her mask was off and the only thing she wore was her black and red dress. In her hand, a bottle of mint mouth wash.

She handed it over without protest and watched as he rinsed his mouth clean. Reid didn't hear her move, but when he rose from spitting it out, she was right behind him. She let him turn around before pressing against him. Her breasts pushed up giving him a great view.

"I don't like to share, Garwin," she whispered; her lips skimming against his in a friendly tease. The witch backed away and stopped at the doorway. "I guess I'll just have to remind you why you came to the party." Reid stood there flabbergasted as she unzipped herself turning away from him and let the dress slide off. She wasn't wearing anything this time. He caught a glimpse of the curve of her breast as she did her hair in a sloppy bun. She was turned away and already had him hard at granite. "You'll want to be naked for this," she winked, "But, keep your boxers on for now."

Reid had never undressed that quickly in his life. He left his black boxers on as he walked out into the dark room. Only the dim light of the lamp on the nightstand helped see the outline of furniture. He walked around to the bed not being able to see her by the window. Before he did, it was too late. Two hands smaller than his spun him around and pushed him onto the plush bed.

He didn't have enough time to react before a pair of soft lips latched onto his neck. They sucked, nipped, and licked to the point of pain. She was sure to leave a mark- a mark that said 'taken, back off girls cause he's mine'. Once she was satisfied, the lips moved lower leaving pink marks across his chest. Reid let out a groan as she scooted down so he could feel her breast sliding against his swimmer abs. She was careful not to touch his erection. The tent that had formed in his boxers pleaded for attention with each scrap of her teeth.

Her breath was hot against his stomach as she moved down his body and her nails left light trails down the front of him. Reid rose up onto his elbows when she started tugging down his boxers.

"You took such great care of me the other night, Reid," she whispered with her lips right above him, "I think I should return the favor."

Reid couldn't stop the hiss from escaping him as his member stood up and hit the cold air. The tip was purple leaking pre-cum and about to burst. He could hear the soft giggle coming from her as she ran a finger along his hard shaft. "Fuck," he groaned out.

She looked up at him, her rust eyes turning dark with lust, "Don't worry, we'll get to that." Without another word, she took him in her mouth. She swallowed him to the base then sucked back up to the tip releasing him with a pop. He could see the tip of her tongue lick her lips and hear the moan come from her, but he was too far gone. If she got anywhere close to him, Reid let out another groan and let himself fall flat on his back just from the thought.

He waited for the sensation, the wonderful sensation, but it never came. Instead, Reid didn't feel her at all. He was about to look down when a pressure pushed his chest down into the mattress. Sitting right in front of his erection, his red witch smiled down at him. In a quick swoop, her lips smashed into his just as she slid him inside.

She gasped as Reid lifted his hips forcing the rest of him into her tight heat. As he made a move to do it again, her hands held him down. "This is about you, Reid. Lay back and relax." Her words were soft as she started an easy rhythm. His hands moved to her hips as they moved up and down. Reid wasn't going to last much longer.

Reid came with a groan. He felt her stiffen above him for only a second before continuing. Her wet heat coaxed out every drop and she let out a moan as she felt a warm liquid fill her up. It lasted so long Reid almost thought his orgasm wouldn't stop. When it finally ended, he let his arm fall to his sides all out of energy. Reid looked up to find her still chasing after her own release. He ran his sweaty hands over her thighs whispering sweet nothing to her.

"Come for me, baby. Just for me and only me. That's it, come right now."

On command, she threw her head back and sucked in air as her orgasm struck. Reid could feel her walls clamp around him and her juices running out of her. Her body shook as mini tremors raced across her lean muscles. With a final sigh, she collapsed on top of him. Reid gave a small chuckle when she made not attempt to move. Her breaths slowed down and she snuggled into his chest.

He slipped them onto their sides being careful when slipping out of her warm body. Reid quickly pulled the covers over then when he saw her shiver. When she snuggled farther into him, he could resist wrapping her in his arms. Reid was hit with the sudden feeling that she would leave and he would never see her again.

"What's wrong, Reid?" she asked with heavy eyes.

"Nothing, just…don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere."


	5. Final Score: I Love You

**Sorry, I am finally not busy and decided to be productive. This has come to an end and there is no smut. I hope you all enjoyed.**

Reid groaned as they arrived in Salem. He sighed and continued tapping his fingers. He was not happy. "What are we doing in Salem, again?"

"It's a surprise. Anyways, there aren't any major parties tonight for you to fuck at," Sarah answered sweetly. She turned back around giving Caleb's hand a squeeze across the console. They were so cute it was sick.

Was that how he looked the night before holding onto the girl like she was about to disappeared? She had awakened before he did, but he still remembers waking up every so often to check is she was still there. He held her so tightly the night before he was sure she couldn't get out without waking him. Reid was wrong.

"I hate surprises," he grumbled in the back seat. It wasn't long after that they came to a halt. They were parked in front of a huge house, one that rivaled the families' homes. The Gothic stone structure looked even spookier with the jack-o-lanterns and fake cobwebs. Fall leaves blew gracefully across the black driveway. "Where are we?"

"This is Ashes' place," Kate answered from beside Pogue.

"Ashes?"

"My cousin," Sarah said as she started up the front steps, "We grew up together. When her mother died, she made it a priority that every Halloween we have a small celebration here. I don't plan on missing out because I moved to Spencer."

"I small Halloween get together is the surprise?" Reid asked.

"Yep, and it's kind of a surprise for Tyler too."

Reid shot his best friend a look. He got a raised brow in return. Sarah knocked on the large oak doors. No one answered right away and when Reid was about to mention how much a waste of time the trip was the door opened. Standing in front of them was a blonde around their age. Her blonde hair dropped to her mid-back. She looked at them in surprise through her puffy, blue eyes. From the looks of her watery eyes and raw nose, the girl had been crying. She was dressed in blue penguin pajamas.

"Sarah," she greeted with a crackly throat, "what are you doing here? I tried calling you."

"I came here to celebrate Halloween with my only cousin and her best friend. I brought some friends," Sarah said as she pushed her way inside the large foyer. Sarah dragged Caleb whom in turned grabbed Pogue.

Before she could protest, a voice spoke up, "Melody?"

Tyler stepped forward into the home. Melody didn't move as Tyler stepped closer. "Hey, Tyler," she greeted.

Without missing a beat, the youngest of them cradled her head in his hands, "What's wrong? Why have you been crying?"

"I haven't been crying," she countered quickly.

"Since you haven't been crying, where is that cousin of mine?" Sarah asked already making her way up the grand staircase.

"Sarah, don't."

"Why not? Is she already shitfaced?" Sarah yelled as she disappeared around a corner.

Melody sighed at her. Her voice was soft when she replied, "Not yet, but the bottle of Scotch she's been nursing all day will get her there." Melody wiped her eyes as two tears ran down her cheeks, "Come into the Pool Hall. There's food and Cider that needs someone to attack."

They didn't have to wait to long before Sarah joined them. Melody sat on the floor with her head resting on her knees watching the fire crackle. Tyler sat next to her. Pogue, Kate, and Caleb sat together on the black leather couch while Reid looked over the photos along the wall.

There was a wedding photo of a man in uniform kissing a beautiful woman with auburn hair. The next one was of them covered in paint followed by a Thanksgiving photo. The woman's stomach looked like it was about to pop and not from eating too much turkey. There was a picture of the happy couple holding their new baby girl.

Photos that followed were of the three of them doing things together. There were them fishing, opening presents, playing in leaves, and eating Popsicle. In one frame, a newspaper article had a picture of the man and daughter dressed in black. The heading read 'Wife of Local Hero Killed; Town Mourning Loss'. All the photos later were of just the two of them sleeping together in a hammock, building a snowman, and playing games. The smiles they had were forced.

The last photo made him look twice. It was the girl and her father. But, Reid recognized her. The girl in the photos was his Red Witch. Her rusty eyes and auburn hair were happy yet solemn in the picture. She was dressing in a Salem Private uniform and her father was dressing the in the uniform from the first photo.

"Sarah's cousin is the girl," Reid announced, "The Red Witch is Sarah's cousin." Reid turned to find everyone looking at him in fright. When no one replied, Reid knew what was going on. "You all knew. Everyone knew and none of you told me. Why?"

Melody wiped her nose before answering, "You weren't suppose to find out. But then Sarah and you showed up. Sarah wanted to get back at Ashes."

His mystery girl's name hit him like a ton of bricks. Asher suited her so well. "Why did Sarah want to get back at her?"

"Because of the bet," she answered softly. Tyler pulled her into his lap as tears started to fall from her blue eyes again.

"The bet?" Reid turned to his brothers, "What bet? Did you guys know about it?"

"Reid, Sarah made a bet with her cousin that she couldn't get into your pants. Every time she did, Ashes received 100 dollars," Kate explained. Guilt covered her face. "We never thought you would actually start to love her. It was just supposed to be a quick lay for the both of you, but then it became more than that…for the both of you."

"So, it was all for money. I was played. I can't believe you all let me get played like that," Reid grabbed his coat yanking his arms into the sleeves. "I'm out of here."

"Please, don't Reid," a quiet voice from the doorway pleaded. Sarah stood with there with her arms wrapped around herself. "Don't go."

"Sarah," Caleb spoke up interrupting Reid's thoughts, "What's wrong?"

Sarah stood in the doorway with tears in her eyes. She ran clinging to her boyfriend and mumbling into his chest. "Reid, don't be mad at her. Ashes can't handle it. Please," she pleaded in to his coat.

Caleb being the devoted boyfriend he is held her face in his hands and asked, "What's wrong, babe? What happened?"

"Ashes' dad…he…they came this morning…and," Sarah tried to say between sobs. Melody started crying again as well. "I've never seen her so…so torn. She didn't even…look up from that damn brown envelope. All she said was…was that I needed to go back…back down stairs."

Everyone stayed still as the girls continued to cry. Kate's eyes started to water too.

"A CAO came this morning," Melody added into Tyler's shoulder, "All he said was that he was sorry when she opened the door and saw the envelope. She's been up in the study drinking since then."

"What's a CAO?" Tyler asked.

"Casualty Assistance Officer," Reid answered in a whisper as everything hit him.

"You can't leave her, Reid," Melody said, "Ashes' father is dead. She's got nobody left."

Reid stood there for a moment before yanking his coat off and bolting up the stairs. A voice yelled up form down stairs, "Take a left. It's third set of double doors on the right." Reid counted the door as he ran down the hall. The third set of double doors lead into a massive study. Books lined the shelves and a huge window looked out side at a tree with bright leaves.

He looked around at the old oak furniture coming across his Red Witch sitting at the desk. Her head lay in her hands. Next to her sat a half-empty bottle of Scotch. Her auburn hair fell over her shoulders.

"Ashes," he called out. She looked up in shock. Pain ran through him when he saw how puffy and red her eyes were. She looked horrible. Ashes wiped her eyes trying to play it cool, but he saw the pain in her face and how her eyes started to fill with tears again. "Oh, Red, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"No, your not. I heard you down stairs. You're pissed and now you just pity me," she said getting up from the chair and making her way in front of the desk, "Go home, Reid. You don't have to be here."

"Yes, I do," he said stepping forward and pulled her to him. Reid wrapped his arms around her before she could move away. She relaxed after a minute and buried her head in his chest. He could feel her tight hold on his shirt. Reid picked her up and sat down on the couch with her in his lap. His shirt started to soak up her tears. "I'm not leaving, Red. I'm not going anywhere."

She pulled her head out of his shoulder. Her rusty red eyes stilled had the pull over him the first time he saw her. He ran a thumb over her freckles. Reid couldn't leave her. There was no way he could. He…he loved her.

"I love you."

Ashes looked surprise at his confession. She wasn't expecting him to say that. Shit, she didn't feel the same way. A pair of familiar lips pressed against his cutting off all thought processes. Arms wrapped around his neck pulling him in closer. When she stopped kissing him, they were both out of breath.

"I love you too, Garwin. Oh, and if you were wondering, I am on the pill."

Then it hit him, he never used a condom.

"Shit, that's good because my parents would flip if I brought home a girlfriend let alone a pregnant one," he said without thinking.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes, Ashes," he said, "You're my girlfriend and if I had a say in it we would be hitched as soon as school ended, but first I have to explain to my parents that I am bringing a girl home for the holidays in December." Ashes giggled resting her head in the crook of his neck. Now, this was something he could get use to.

* * *

**I had fun writing this. If you all want the story to continue leave it in a review. If not, I am going to move onto different OC's for the boys. Let me know!**


End file.
